epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus vs Thor
Zeus vs Thor will be the forty-eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 4. It will feature the Greek god of Thunder and king of all other gods, Zeus, against the Norse god of Thunder and Marvel Superhero, Thor. It will be released on November 24, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Zeus EpicLLOYD as Thor Lyrics 'Zeus' How dare you challenge my immortal throne? I'm the father of the gods, put your daddy on the phone! Maybe Odin could beg me for a truce, cause when Zeus lets loose, I'll put your cross-dressing neck in a noose! I'm like Medusa, stone a motherfucker if he looks at me wrong! I'm a bull getting bitches with my swan schlong! I'm on point like Poseidon's trident. Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! 'Thor' Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist! And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness. Brought forth by my rage and thunderstorm force. Cause I don't get nice, I get Norse! (Norse) Valhalla at your boy and we'll fight it out! But keep your Asgard up, I Ragnarök the house! You tongue kissed your sister, that's grosser than a gorgon! I'm the thunder down under; nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, your crew is like the clash of the douches! Ruling over the Greeks, a people weak and frightened. I'd spit in your face but you'd probably like it! 'Zeus' Only a mindless fool would knock the fathers of philosophy, My Greeks built the bedrock of democracy! With astronomy, they charted out the movements of my kin, All the pimps on Mount Olympus and me the Kingpin! Let this sink in, I'm about to rain on your parade! Itchy triggerfinger quicker with the bolts than Usain! You're history, I'll be the first to put it in writing! MC Hammer just got struck twice by Greece Lightning! 'Thor' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You can keep your astronomers, I'll sail with the conquerers! For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! I'm Alpha dog dominant, you can't beat me! I will drop you like Greece's GDP! Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades! Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies. 'Zeus' You think the underworld scares the ruler of the skies? You're joking! Loki must have written your lines! By the time I've finished ripping you with wits and rhymes, You'll need a lighter for your ship 'cause a viking just died! 'Thor' Your glory days are over, the oracle should have told ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "opa"! Here, take these drachma for your eyes, When you get to River Styx, tell your three headed bitch I say hi. (woof!) Trivia *This is the first battle where the iTunes cover does not show either rapper at all. **Instead, it shows Thor's hammer and Zeus' lightning bolt. **This is the second battle where the iTunes cover does not show either rapper's face. The first was Moses vs Santa Claus. *This is the first battle of season 4 to not have any female rappers. *The dog bark at the end of the battle is the same bark heard in the Season 4 trailer . *This is the third battle to feature a comic book superhero. The first two being Batman vs. Sherlock Holmes and Goku vs Superman. **However, this is the first battle to include a Marvel Comics character, the other two being D.C. characters. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have no guest rappers. *This is the second battle to reference MC Hammer, the first being Goku vs Superman *This battle features the first Norse rapper. Poll Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History